Megatron (Reboot)
"Humans, Autobots, it doesn't matter what I kill!" - Megatron Early Life Megatron, formerly known as Megatronus, led the military forces of Cybertron and was a friend and brotherly figure to Orion Pax. Once Megatron stumbled toward the Allspark he started to thirst for power, so he created the Decepticons. Orion tried to convince Megatron to not use the Allspark for himself. Orion soon got injured very badly by Megatronus. Megatronus then called himself Megatron. The Matrix of Leadership was given to Orion and he became the next Prime. Optimus Prime formed the Autobots along with Sentinel Prime. Optimus put Ultra Magnus as his second in-charge. The autobots and Decepticons fought over a decade. The Autobots started to fly away from Cybertron and the Decepticons followed them. Megatron entered the Autobots ship and started attacking Prime. The Autobots managed to get Megatron off the ship. The Autobots and Decepticons crash- landed into Earth and Megatron's body landed in the ocean. Transformers (2014) * Voiced by: Frank Welker Megatron's body was found in the ocean by the Decepticons, and was resurrected by the Allspark. Megatron then took the form of a Mack truck and started seeking revenge on the Autobots. Megatron gained a hatred of Humans and the Earth itself. Megatron was able to get the Allspark before the Autobots were to locate it. Soon Kyle Arcer, a human, wanted to make a deal with Megatron. Megatron denied Kyle's offer and decided to go on his own ways. Megatron soon was confronted by Optimus and they fought. Little did Megatron know that Spike Witwicky a human had the Allspark. Megatron ignored his fight with Optimus and started looking for the human. Megatron found Spike and intimidated him. Megatron was about to blast a laser at Spike until Optimus stopped him. Optimus then swung his axe at Megatron's right arm and tore it off. Megatron then retreated and made an alliance with Kyle. Megatron, along with the Decepticon's, lived in Kyle's underground basement to plan the deadliest attack on the Autobots. Transformers 2 (2016) * Voiced by: Frank Welker It has been 2 years since the events of Transformers. Kyle gave Megatron a new arm and he created a new army for Megatron. Kyle shown Megatron his new Decepticons. Nemesis Prime, Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps. Megatron and Nemesis Prime infiltrated the Autobot base and confronted Optimus Prime. Optimus told Nemesis he had no spark and Nemesis replied saying that the Matrix of Leadership has a equal. Megatron then defeated Optimus and captured him. Kyle then told Megatron that he had found an ancient cybertronian artifact called the Dark Spark. Megatron then made an attack at a military base to steal the Allspark. Megatron told Nemesis that he would give him the Allspark exchange for the Dark Spark. Nemesis denied Megatron's offer and confronted him. Nemesis defeated Megatron and let him flee. Nemesis then became the new leader of the Decepticons. Megatron became angered and decided to hide out in a underground tunnel. When the Autobots asked for Megatron's aid he denied it then he excepted the offer, thinking of the Dark Spark. After the Autobots won the fight in Manhattan, Optimus killed Nemesis. Megatron then was about to take the Dark Spark until Optimus decided to confront him. Megatron told Optimus that he was planning this and then Megatron and Optimus both fought. Optimus won and Megatron surrendered but Optimus killed him instead. Transformers 3 (2018) * Voiced by: Frank Welker It turns out Megatron survived the battle in Manhattan. Megatron's body was dropped into space by military forces. Megatron's spark left its old body, floating in space. Unicron appeared and put Megatron's spark back in his body. Megatron, still weak, praises Unicron for saving him. Megatron asks Unicron for a new body. Unicron excepts but asks Megatron to destroy the Matrix of Leadership. Megatron doesn't except Unicron's offer until Unicron almost destroys him. Unicorn gave Megatron a new body anyway, realizing his weakness and dubs him Galvatron. Galvatron's appearance differs from Megatron and he gets a new vehicle form which is a cybertronian jet with an Atom Cannon. Galvatron flies to the old Decepticon base on Earth and confronts Starscream, who is about to become the new Decepticon leader. Galvatron blasts Starscream in the spark, killing him. Galvatron regains his leadership and plans to kill Kyle for betraying him.